ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/ZeVikingSif's Opinion...
Okay, i'm sorry if this comes off as rude or insulting, but i am absolutely done, guys. ---- Guys, just because Sci makes a blog saying that he might leave sooner than expected, doesn't mean you should play Simon Says. We all love Sci, he's a great friend, a great writer, etc, etc. But guys, to honor him, don't leave with him too. That is the last thing he wants. Sure, you might have writer's block or just ran out of motivation, but god damn guys. If you want to make a new series, then stop going for Ben 10. Of course you're gonna lose motivation. Go do some original IP, maybe with some reference to Ben 10. I mean, that's what i'm doing. Everyday, i'm seeing these blogs of "I'm leaving soon" or "I'm losing motivation". I'm not feeling sorry for anyone because i'm having enough of it. I respected Sci for his decision, but as for you people, you guys have to make me feel respect. Otherwise, it just comes off as one of these writers block moments or just copying Sci, and all i can do is Scigh (i'm sorry). Watch other good shows, listen to music, think of any other show that does not involve "X has the Ytrix and has to fight the C guy". Come on, be a little more creative than that. Depending on how the reboot takes its direction, Ben 10 isn't dead yet. If it actually goes for a storyline with new aliens/villains, people will still be here. Even if it's just another Omniverse, the franchise might die but at least we'll have people. The only way it would possibly die is if it went for the Teen Titans Go! direction, in which case we are screwed. But seriously people, the answer is obvious: Watch other shows for inspiration, make something original, and done. And here, i'll give you guys free goddamn tips if that's needed: Figure out the storyline first, then go for episode guides or whatever. Figure it out from A to Z, don't leave details out of it, and fill out everything in between-- ESPECIALLY IN BETWEEN. Do some real commentary on LGBT themes, figure out every character, make sure they matter. Think about absolutely everything. THEN you go for episode guides. There's a difference between the episode story and the entire story, you need to fill out the outline for your own episode too. If you wanna add a certain theme, etc. And that's it. Just figure everything out, and don't announce it right off the bat for Treesus' sake. And that's it. The reason shows fail is either Ben 10 based series number 8 billion. And because it's announced too soon. And because you people have not thought about everything. Don't be afraid to remove/replace things to make the story better, no matter how big the thing is. Just detail your world, don't borrow from Ben 10. Make the storyline complicated, move things along, the viewer needs to learn things along with the main characters. I think i've said all i needed to, there's no reason to make these blogs, the writers block feeling is only temporary. Thank you all for reading, aaaaand i'm out. Category:Blog posts Category:User:ZeVikingSif